


Dragon Saviour

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Crossover, Encounter, M/M, Magic, Mount Ordeals, Trials, Undead, White Magic, beads, fight, pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain encounters a strange white mage while he is training at Mount Ordeals. But this chance encounter with Minwu, a potent white mage, could be the key to something in Kain's future.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Saviour

Kain stopped on his way up Mount Ordeals when he heard something in the distance. The holy dragoon stopped dead in his tracks and squinted his eyes, to maybe spot something at the foot of the mountain. But there was nothing he could spot. It still worried him though that he heard something in the wind. Something was carried up the steep slopes of the mountain, which still was crawling with monsters of all sorts. What was happening down there?

Gripping his lance, Kain began leaping down the slopes of the mountains. His jumping abilities had increased so significantly with the years of training that he could control his descent with almost impossible precision. The noise was growing closer and clearer, and when he finally had reached the bottom fourth of the mountain, he could really understand what was going on. And now he was glad that he had reacted so soon.

He caught sight of a male dressed in white robes, with bronze skin and magic crackling around him. Kain was puzzled to see such a magician here. He didn’t look like the usual mages of Mysidia. The strange was somewhere between white and black mage, which was absolutely uncharacteristic. Usually, the mages of Mysidia would pick one side of the magic school, and stick with it until the end. Of course, there were sages, but there were only very few who were fit to do this. And this mage didn’t look like a sage to him.

Kain grunted and then took a leap down at the crowed of undead closing in on the mage. The stranger evaded Kain’s lance just narrowly, and the shockwave sent the undead flying into the slopes of Mount Ordeals, shattering them in a rather gruesome way. The mage shook off his initial surprise rather fast, and together, they warded off the large horde of undead which had come for them.

It took them some time to recover from the brief, but rather intense encounter. There was something about the situation which made Kain shudder, though. Something about the other male was absolutely ethereal, unreal and somewhat hard to pin down. The stranger still looked winded, but he then gave Kain a smile, which was even visible through the cloth covering half of his face. But that came off now with a tug, and Kain blinked in surprise. The cloth hadn’t hidden any deformity, so there was no reason to hide such a face…

“I thank you, stranger.” The mage sighed softly, and Kain could now see that the other was almost drenched in sweat. “I seem to have been overly confident with my skill at defeating the undead. They are much stronger than I would have suspected them to be. But I suppose they really don’t call Mount Ordeals that for nothing. To think what must have happened to those who came here without being prepared… It scares me.”

“Pardon my rudeness, but may I ask who you are?” Kain held his lance by his side in a relaxed manner, to be ready should any more of the undead approach them. It was quite possible on Mount Ordeals to be attacked at any moment, and that was somewhat unnerving. He had started to live with that, and had so internalized this danger that he could sense undead and ghosts approaching from a great distance. “I am Kain Highwind, a former member of the forces of Baron, and since some time, the only living inhabitant of this mountain.”

“I see.” The stranger smiled and indicated a slight bow to Kain. “My name is Minwu. I came here following the advice of the elder of Mysidia, to train my spirit and strengthen my resolve to wander the world and aid people in need. I didn’t expect Mount Ordeals be such a barren place.” He looked around, shaking his head lightly. “I thought it would be a bit more filled with life. What happened here that it turned into such a barren place and such a horrible sight? Something must have transpired here…”

“I don’t know either. Something must have ripped through the nature in this place, and that would explain why it still is so utterly disrupted.” Kain shrugged faintly, then helped Minwu get to a safer location for them to pitch a tent. A sacred ground surely was something calming in the midst of this strange environment. There, he finally sighed. “I’m wondering too. What would have been powerful enough to place such a mark in the middle of a lush wood and an otherwise healthy environment?”

Minwu was quiet for a while, toying around with what seemed to be crystal beads. They had been put on some sort of necklace, and now served as what seemed to be prayer beads, or some accessory to amplify magical potential. It at least would have made sense in Kain’s eyes. Even now, the white mage (Minwu had introduced himself as such on the way up the slopes of Mount Ordeals) was brushing his fingertips along the pearls, muttering under his breath. Eventually, he looked up at Kain. “I suppose that it is a sort of reminder that something cataclysmic happened here, and then it would result in such a strange phenomenon.” Minwu shrugged lightly. “It just is the order of the world. Not everything can be sacred, but not everything is cursed and forsaken either.”

Kain chuckled, finding Minwu’s words oddly charming in a way. He seemed both educated on all things magical like the other mages of Mysidia, while on the other hand not having his head stuck in the clouds. It made Minwu rather charming and sympathetic, and that was a great thought.

“I suppose that you’re more familiar with Mount Ordeals and all of its crevices and cave systems than just about anyone else. You have been living here for quite some time, correct?” Minwu looked quite impressed by that, but he didn’t say much more about it. “I would wonder if you could guide me around the mountains to allow me to find where I want to go.”

“To be fairly honest…” Kain was leaning over a small pit, which had been used many times over to contain a small campfire. “I have explored much of Mount Ordeals, but I don’t know absolutely everything about the caves of the mountain. I try to avoid going into them too deeply, because I have absolutely no guarantee that I will find my way out of them without magic. I don’t have the necessary items and equipment to venture into the heart of the mountain. But I feel that there is something I need to do down there.”

Minwu nodded slowly, then he picked up the long pearl necklace and smiled. It was composed entirely of white pearls, but Kain could see differently coloured threads twisted around one another. Everything about the necklace seemed to be brimming with magical power, which was impressive and slightly scary at the same time. How could someone hold such a potent magical item without being tempted into abusing its power for the sake of personal gain?

“This necklace is something I brought with me on my travels. It reminds me that I am entirely devoted to white magic, even if I don’t exactly look like the typical white mages you know from Mysidia.” Minwu chuckled lightly. “I was told that the necklace is influenced by the type of magic mainly employed. And I just happened to have focused on white magic from the very beginning.”

Kain nodded slowly, then yawned quietly. “It all is very fascinating, believe me, but you’ll have to forgive me now. I have spent a long time with harsh training again, and I really would like to catch some rest now.” Minwu chuckled lightly and nodded, and Kain smiled again. “Good night to you, then.”

It was strange indeed. Why had a white mage come here, knowing fully well that it was dangerous out here? A white mage alone couldn’t possibly fight all the monsters present here, at least that was Kain’s belief. But as far as he had seen, Minwu had been rather proficient with a mace, but not enough to fend off the undead all on his own. The ghosts of Mount Ordeals were unforgiving, and they demanded more than a strong arm and an indomitable spirit to master the mountains.

But this could be a chance for him, too. He hoped to get to explore the cave system of Mount Ordeals more closely with Minwu by his side. If the white mage wanted to get to the deeper parts of the mountain, then he could just as well accompany Minwu, and see for himself if his suspicions were correct. He had the feeling that there was something waiting for him at the heart of the mountain, however deep down they had to go there. He would find out soon enough, at least. With Minwu, a really capable white mage by his side, there was little doubt on his mind that he would be able to go down deep into the cave, without having to worry about not finding his way back. The legendary Teleport spell of the white mages would surely help them out here.

Sleep didn’t come easy, as so often. Kain was restless atop the mountain, even with the sacred grounds they were resting upon. Minwu slept peacefully on a rather soft blanket, and he seemed to be more than just a little content with how he was resting there. Kain smiled lightly, and finally drifted off to sleep. With such a peacefully snoring, it was impossible to not be infected with the heavy feeling of sleep sneaking up on him.

Soon, he would find out what had called him to the mountain of ordeals and trials once more. And he would find out what it was about the feeling that he had a calling to fulfil, which went well beyond what he was aspiring to become right at this moment.


End file.
